


A Second Chance

by Urmion



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/F, Female Runner Five, POV Third Person, Season/Series 02, Spoilers up to s2m14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urmion/pseuds/Urmion
Summary: After losing Sara at the end of season 1, Five realizes that she has been in love with her...





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> \- So, a romance between Runner Five & Eight? Yes, I also had the idea of Sam and Five after “A voice in the dark”… but Sam is more the funny and nice guy, while Sara is strong, self-assured and has style… For me, Five is quite gender-less, and not only because this is of course intended by the app; just while I’m in the role of Five, I don’t feel male or female at all. I thought about not using pronouns at first, but that’s rather difficult when it’s Five’s POV and when I want to not only have dialogues. And I don’t like the neutral gender “they”, it sounds very weird to me. So, I had to decide to write it for the female Runner Five. It was even difficult for me to write “she”. I had to correct a lot of “he’s”…
> 
> \- Contains spoilers until Season 2, Mission 14. Some titles of the chapters are a reference to the according Mission.
> 
> \- English is not my native language… So I ask for a bit of patience with me :-) And please feel free to suggest any corrections. Thank you to my beta LacrimaTuja!
> 
> \- The text contains citations from the original “Zombies, Run!”, respectively from the transcripts at http://zrtranscripts.tumblr.com/. These are of course not my own words and are always marked by quotations marks “…” and a star at the end*.

No, that couldn’t be… Not Eight. Not Eight. She couldn’t bear this. Oh Mary, holy mother of god, that had been always her words. They had been always a good team, partners, friends. Sometimes even a bit more when Five came to think of it… Sara had always made funny jokes about them, “You and me, gorgeous day like today, a little run. It’ll be fun!“* That had been fantastic. She always had tried to arrange to run with Eight above all other runners, Five had to admit now…  
  
Five laid there shocked, just a few moments awake after being unconscious for a while after the big explosion… She could still hear Sara’s voice in her head:  
  
“Five! Five, wake up! Come on, stand up, Five! I’ve got to go! Open your goddamn eyes, Five, you can’t stay here, and I can’t stay with you!”*  
  
…  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll save one bullet for myself if the time comes.”*  
  
Then she ran away. Away from her!! That was impossible. Sara bitten. No, no, no!!! She should have stayed with her! Until the end. Five wished she would have been awake enough to stop her, to prevent her from running away alone into the forest with the zombies on her tail. So brave. Like always. She never seemed to feel fear or screamed in alarm or anything. She always had a plan, she was sure and strong. She knew what to do. But now she had left. That was the plan this time? To save a last bullet for herself? To run away alone and then, just before she would turn, to shoot herself? While leaving Five alone here in the wilderness.  
  
Five came up to her feet. Swaying, disorientated, nearly blinded by tears, but apparently not really hurt. Not physically at least.  
  
What to do now?  
  
“You were always a good runner, Five. Run, now! Don’t stop!”* She had said. “Run”… Yes, now she heard it, the never-ending groaning and moaning. Some zombies must already be quite nearby. Five took a deep breath. “Concentrate. You have to put your feelings aside. Concentrate on surviving. Just run. Run. Run….” She remembered her education at Mullins. “Left foot. Right foot. Breath in. Breath out. Exclude every single thought. Thoughts about Abel gone. Thoughts about Sara gone. Just run und survive. Run and survive.” She did work like a machine and didn’t realize much about what was going on around her.  
  
Somewhere outside her primary consciousness she heard an automated voice saying “This is a test of the emergency broadcast system.”*  
  
And then the Major: “Runner Five, it’s Major De Santa. I’m back. You can stop running now.“*  
  
Then Nadia’s voice that called her to New Canton. No possibility to go back to Abel. Abel was gone. But in New Canton she was not welcome either. Nadia’s voice was full of hatred. “I should direct you into a swarm!“* On that point she realized that she had to throw away Lem’s headset bevor running towards New Canton.  
  
So somehow, she reached the hostile township and entered slowly, pale and shaking…


	2. Back Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, like in the beginning of the apocalypse, she just survived, but did not properly live.

At first, they didn’t let her run here. Five didn’t know why and she didn’t ask. She felt numb and empty. She just ate, slept and trained. Rarely spoke to anybody and had nightmares of the horrible night when she lost Sara… Again, like in the beginning of the apocalypse, she just survived, but did not properly live. Sometimes she sat together with other runners and Abel residents that now lived in New Canton while they tried to build Abel Township up again. Sometimes she talked to Sam who was always good in cheering up people with his never ending good humour and optimism. Back in Abel he had become a loyal friend protecting and supporting her. She trusted him a lot. He even made her smile a little sometimes. But there was nobody she could talk with about her feelings for Sara. Everybody has had a lot of losses, like she herself obviously as well. Loosing someone was nothing special anymore in these times, but nevertheless the hurt was still there…

Then one day after a few weeks, Nadia called her finally on a run again, because other runners were pinned down and Van Ark was after some valuable intel in some lab. And so Five could do her job again. After a few steps she felt already great, deeply taking in the chilly air again. Being useful again. Being faced by very dangerous obstacles again. This mission was extreme. Five was chased by a lot of fast zombies on a building, trying to get over to another building over a walkway, but then after opening the door, there came a lot of zombies also from the front. But with Sam’s protective voice in her ear, she ran back, up another staircase, over another gantry, jumping the gap of six foots over to the roof of the next building. She thought about having escaped already, but the fast zombies were actually able to jump. Incredible, but worrisome. She hurried down the stairs, crossed a railway track and ran towards the prepared barricades. She had made it. Caught some of the fast zombies with a net. The mission was a complete success… It felt so good to be useful again.  


When she got back to the Township, she was welcomed like a Rockstar. She had to admit, even if she was not really a hero of course, she sometimes liked the feeling those welcomes gave her after coming home from a taxing mission with success. She found this a bit embarrassing too, but enjoyed it secretly. So, this night, she celebrated with the others, laughed, drank and ate Mars Bar Cake. This day had cured her a little bit.

From now on there were more runs for her and she covered up her pain behind the hard work. The memorial they held for Runner Eight in Abel a few days later was hard of course, but helped somehow to come to closure…  


But there was no rest for her. There was a new problem. Sam had unintentionally revealed to Nadia that she was the runner who had worn Lem’s headset…


	3. The Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five entered the Abel compound and looked around the broken housings and all the semi-finished repair work.  
> When she entered the house however, she couldn’t control her feelings anymore.

After Nadia nearly killing her by leading her into the industrial park with the Dedlocks shooting around, just escaping with the help of – again - Sam, Five returned home to Abel finally.  
  
“Five. I’m not leaving you in New Canton, not after that. You need to come back to Abel. We’ll find space, even if it means you’ve got to sleep with Janine. Well, not “sleep” sleep… You know what, it doesn’t matter. Just come home, Runner Five.“* Sam had said in his typical protective and unconditional manner.  
  
Five entered the Abel compound and looked around the broken housings and all the semi-finished repair work. Only very few people lived here at the moment. The farmhouse escaped nearly unscathed and Janine told Five to sleep in the common room until they had found a solution. When she entered the house however, she couldn’t control her feelings anymore.  
  
Abel had been a real home for her over the last months. She had found friends, had an important job, a stable daily routine and felt happy about contributing somehow to conquer the zombie apocalypse. Always having in mind the upcoming project Greenshoot because of which she had been sent here from Mullins. To now see her home in a wreck condition pained her. The community nearly gone, so many people living in New Canton as refugees. Or dead. And Sara also dead. She felt overwhelmed by the pain, it was too much. Collapsing on the couch she wept bitterly.  
  
“Hey, Five…. Hey, what’s up… Come here. I understand you. It was a very hard day for you. You got nearly killed by Nadia. That’s quite difficult to cope with. Come here.” It was Maxie who entered and took her into her arms.  
  
Her encouraging manner helped Five to speak, slowly: “No, it’s not that… I don’t even think Nadia really wanted to kill me. She wanted to make me feel betrayed like she felt betrayed by me. I understand that. And I got out of it. Like out of so many other live-threatening situations before… No, I don’t know, but I’m indeed not angry with Nadia. No... I think… I think, everything here remembers me about Sara, you know…” Finally, she had found someone to talk to… She relaxed a little bit and sank back into the sofa, wrapping her arms around her knees.  
  
Maxine Myers sat beside her and just watched her, her face open and friendly: “She was an important friend to you, I saw you doing a lot of missions together…” her words enabled Five to explain further…  
  
“Yes, but in some way, there was more. I don’t know. But I have feelings for her, you know... It is difficult to explain. As you are also in love with a woman, maybe you understand. Before, I liked men... Had a husband. And a son.” More tears came, but they did her good in some way. “But with Sara… There was some intimacy between us and I felt things for her… I thought about her at nights. But I never dared to tell her that. I just wanted to be close to her whenever possible. And now it’s too late… I have been so stupid not showing her that. But she’s a woman and I didn’t know if she… But… You know, since I’m a runner, I nearly feel kind of genderless. I’ve no idea how to explain that. But inside I feel like a woman and a man at the same time– not one or the other. I´m just me.” Five shrugged her shoulders and searched for words to explain these strange sensations.  
  
“You know, that’s totally normal. Just don’t bother yourself with that. Accept it. You loved Sara. And that is okay. And it is okay to show your pain to me.” More tears came and suddenly also Maxie began to cry. Five got startled for a moment, but then, of course, Maxie also kind of lost her love. Surely, this conversation created a surge of her own emotions.  
  
“You have to feel terrible…” Five began to try to comfort Maxie. “Paula. With Van Ark…” Both woman cried now embracing each other on that couch in the dim and still common room.  
  
“Yes…” It was hardly a whisper. Five waited for a moment if there would be more words, but Maxie couldn’t speak. “At least we know she’s not dead. Of course, her situation is not much better than being dead. She got bitten, she has to clean her blood daily, she is bound to Van Ark’s labs… We can’t just go rescuing her, we don’t have the equipment for the blood cleaning and she obviously is locked away very well and watched by Van Ark’s soldiers. It’s really very hard. I’m so sorry for you… But there is a small chance. A chance that is so small like combating the whole zombie plague itself someday. But this chance is better than none or total despair…”  
  
They sat still there for a while, leaning against each other and curled up on the sofa.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound at the door and as the two of them turned around, they saw Sam coming in. In the darkness of the non-lit room in the late afternoon, he couldn’t see at first that they were crying.  
  
“Hey, Maxie, hey Five. Already settled down here again? Why are you sitting here in the darkness? Too thrifty to light a candle?” he said smirking.  
  
“No, Sam… Everything is okay.“ Five tried to say with a firm voice.  
  
“Are you crying? Um… sorry - I just leave you two alone then. Unless you want to talk, perhaps, to me? No, surely not… But, this silly Nadia. Why didn’t I see that coming? I’m so sorry, that I didn’t realize earlier what she was up to…”  
  
“It’s okay, Sam, it’s not about Nadia at all. And I’m not angry with her. Perhaps you could just make a nice cup of tea for the three of us and we’ll be fine.”


	4. The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But yet the most unbelievable things in life are possible…

But yet the most unbelievable things in life are possible…

Sara was not dead after all. Not bitten, only lost somewhere on the ocean. Suddenly she stood there on the roof of this ship. And again, in an obviously hopeless situation, when everybody was surrounded by zombies and there was no way out, she helped them. She dropped some lifeboats from above that smashed and blocked the zombies and cleared the way to strike the zombies and rescue the last surviving passengers of the ship.

At the beginning, there was no opportunity for Five to be close to her and to draw her into her arms and to never let go again. Everything had to be very quick. And again, Five acted like in a dream and saw everything as through a veil. She carried a baby while they got all the people onto the cliffs and then they got back into the ship rescuing some valuable cargo while the tide came up with the danger that the damaged ship might sink. It was a run against the time and against the leaking fuel. Five and Eight together again… down into the hold, taking some weapons, outrunning some zombies, hearing some strange screams, making it out just in time and then seeing the Aurora going up in flames…

But after everything was over, after they all completed a hard mission together again, back in Abel everybody surrounded Sara, hugged her, wanted to know exactly what happened to her during the last weeks. Finally, Eight came to Five to hug her. It felt amazing. Time stood still and the embrace felt like ages, although it might have been only seconds. Warmth streamed through her whole body and she felt nothing more than deep relief and the smell of Sara’s hair where her face was buried. Five wanted to shout in anger: “Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me?! Why did you not come back directly afterwards?” But somehow inside her only love, relief and peace remained. Tears streamed down her face and she could hardly hear Sam saying something. “Hey, leave something for me, please!” he laughed. Five felt a bit embarrassed. Everybody could see her crying now, and perhaps the time they had held each other hadn’t been so short either. But as she looked around into the faces surrounding them, there were more wet eyes, even Sara’s. So, they just walked back to the farmhouse together and spent an evening celebrating in the common room.

That night Five thought: “This time I have to tell her. Yes, I actually didn’t want a relationship in these days, in the light of the zombie apocalypse and all that, but now as I know the feeling of having lost Sara once, I know that it is as hard losing somebody you loved when you weren’t together before.” So, she saw no need to try to hide away her feelings anymore. It was not possible to prevent herself from falling in love with somebody anyway. Her biggest regret the last weeks was not confessing her feelings earlier. So, she had to find a moment to confess her feelings this time, before it was too late again. Even if her feelings might not be returned by Eight, that was fine…

“Oh, what would I give to know how she is thinking about us...”


	5. A Simple Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five crashed eventually into Sara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is were I leave the original story. I had the idea of how the two of them could possible come together directly after I ran the Mission 14. I hope you like the little detour.

From the next day on, they did missions together again.

At first, Five thought there might come a possibility to be nearer to Eight very soon. But Sara was always so sure and fast and determined and during missions they had to concentrate on surviving, there was no time for feelings. And apart from the runs, they were never really alone. So many people were living in Abel quite close together again and in the small rebuilt housings they were four persons each. So, there were only some side glances in the canteen or a little smile at the training grounds or sitting next to each other in the common room. This thing turned out to be really difficult for Five. While taking a shower, Five didn’t dare to look at her, even though normally all the runners were quite open with each other. But during nights, she dreamt of Sara washing shampoo out of her long dark and silky hair or of being completely alone with her in the common room and kissing her long and softly. And she imagined hundreds of versions of stories how they came together finally. If she didn’t do something soon, she was going to go crazy.

One day, they went to a store in order to scavenge some trolleys for the harvest of fruits and vegetables in the nearest gardens in the surroundings of Abel. They were playing and chasing each other with the trolleys. Accidentally, they ended slamming hard against one of the walls of the store. Five crashed into Sara who hit the wall first and she found herself leaning against her and pressing her quite tight to the wall. Startled, none of them moved and they stopped laughing immediately. Feelings like shock waves streamed through her body and she could feel every part of her that had contact to Sara’s body very intensely. She felt extremely hot and thrilled. It seemed like Sara was about to say something, but shut her mouth again watching Five with her eyes wide open. This inebriating moment left Five behind with extreme feelings even after they finally loosened from each other and stepped away from the wall. Sara also looked quite confused and didn’t say much on their way home.


	6. Behind The Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I overheard Runner Eight and Runner Four talking about you… "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stage clear for our beloved friend Sam...

The next day, Sam waved at her from the comm’s desk to come in:

“Hey, Five, quickly, come in, you have to hear this… At the moment they stopped talking, but perhaps they are beg…”

“What are you talking about, Sam?? What’s up?”

“I overheard Runner Eight and Runner Four talking about you… And, um, yeah, I sort of was thinking, that, you know, you should probably know that…”

“You overheard them?!”

“Um, no, uh, yes, but only because of safety reasons of course. Eight turned off her headset as usual and they told me to turn off my headphone, but I can’t leave them there all alone without guiding, you know… I never can do that. But I tried not to listen in and in the beginning, they talked about nothing interesting anyway, and I could hear Eight only very quiet through Jody’s micro… but then….”

“Then?”

“They began talking about you…” Five’s heart jumped.

“And you are sure that it’s a good idea to tell me?” And just maybe, Five didn´t really want to hear what Eight had to say about her. Especially after the crash in the store. But Sam was already talking.

“Um, yes, I think it is relevant for someone’s mental health, so perhaps, um, so I thought, it would be a good thing to, just, you know, help a bit??” Five might have felt embarrassed about being caught by Sam, who certainly knew or had guessed her feelings, but she was so nervous about Eight´s words as well, so there was no way but through.

“Okay, let it out!!”

“Yes… So, where do I begin. Yes. Runner Eight told Runner Four something of a crash between you two… Could this be true?”

“Yes. It happened yesterday at the supermarket.” Five suddenly felt very hot again und felt that this conversation could just turn out to be even more embarrassing for her. Why had they stood there so long after all?

“Okay… She felt very excited about that… I quote her: ‘I felt hot and prickling waves all through my body.’ Um, yes, eh, I think that’s what she said… Oh! Wait, they are talking again, come, listen…” Did Sara really say that? So she just maybe felt the same? Five’s knees went weak.

“I don’t understand my feelings anymore, Jody. Yes, I always felt a bit special about Five. She is really fantastic as we all know. She is so fast and brave and I always wanted to be with her out on missions together. When I left her, it was so hard, I can tell you, but I didn’t want her to see me turning. And I just couldn’t stand the feeling that my life was over and that she could be with me and see that happen and everything. It is difficult to explain. And I was really very much afraid to harm her. And scared of dying… I didn’t want her to see me scared, Jody. Because she herself never is. So, I ran away from her. Oh, I thought about this terrible moment every single night there out on the ocean… how she must have felt after that. She was barely conscious at all when I left her, you know. I’m so sorry about that. I thought and dreamt about her all the time while I was away. And now… Since I’m back, I can rarely control my feelings. But at least until yesterday, they were kind of internalized and I was able to hide them. Because, I don’t know, but surely, she is not returning my feelings. I think, she told me once, she has had a husband and a son before the apocalypse. And she could have nearly every man here in the township. It can’t be that she fell in love with me like I fell with her. But since we crashed into another and she stood there pressing me against the wall, the feelings are also physical und hard to endure. So sorry to tell you all this. But I really needed someone to tell everything before I would burst…”

Jody seemed to just listen, Five could not hear her. Sam sat there at his desk with wide open eyes and tried not to show how excited he was. But for Five, this was enough. She was determined to do something now. Forgotten was the feeling of embarrassment in front of Sam, everything faded into the background.

“Sam. I’m going out there now. I have to talk to her. Now!! Listen to me, Sam. When I get there, I’ll send Jody back home. And I’m going to talk to Sara. And you are not going to listen in, you understand me?” She looked firmly into his eyes to put emphasis on her words. “I trust you. And this is personal. I am not going to turn my headset off, like you said: for safety reasons. So, if something shows up on the scanners, you can warn us. But you just report in a situation of immediate danger, do you understand me? And make sure, that there is no copy saved of this conversation on some of Janine’s hard disks. And above all other things, it is most important, that Janine is not listening in, okay?”

Sam only nodded. “Of course, everything like you say…” he murmured. But Five hardly cared, after the nod, she was out.

She ran, as fast as she could. She needed to use that force she had at the moment. Before her current courage would begin to fade away again.

During the run, she heard Jody’s answer: “…you just see her in a special light at the moment… You know that you’re the fastest of us. There is nothing special about her… yes, she’s faced a lot of difficult situations, but so has each of us runners… Okay, with one thing you’re right: She never seems scared. You know, how fearful I always am. I really admire how she’s always staying so cool. But perhaps it’s only a façade? And another thing: Should I remind you, that you’ve been married yourself and that you had kids? So, you never know… I can’t estimate how she’s thinking ‘bout you, sorry. Perhaps I could ask Sam? He’s always very close with her...” She had half a mind to be angry with Jody for discouraging Eight, but concentrating on her courage quickly took all of her focus again.

Five quickly found the place where Sara and Jody last had shown up on the cameras. She could hear them before she could see them and slowed down to recover her breath. Slowly, she walked towards them.

“Five?!” Eight looked thunderstruck.

“What are you doing here? We were supposed to go out here alone to get some firewood…” Jody said.

“Jody, please, walk back to Abel. Sam is expecting you. I take over.” It really took a few more seconds for the confused Jody to realize what was going on and luckily, she started to run home without a word and took a big bunch of firewood with her.

“I have to talk to you.”

Five pulled Sara behind a big tree, so that they were out of camera range, but of course still on the scanner. The headset was completely silent. Now or never. She pushed Sara softly but determined to the broad trunk, took her hands and fixed them also to the stem, high above their heads. She slowly closed the distance between their faces, giving Sara plenty of time to pull away, until finally, she kissed Sara’s lips. At first, it happened slowly and softly and she took in every detail of her extremely soft lips and mouth. Five was swimming in the sensations of Sara all around her, finally with her. But soon, the kiss changed and became more longing and yearning. Sara just seemed to let everything happen. After they eventually separated, it took them a while to be able to speak again.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Sara murmured.

“Sometimes a gesture works a hundred times better than a few words…” Five smiled.

“I really don’t know what to say. I’m completely knocked out.”

“Then just say nothing…”

They kissed again and again und kept the talking for another time…

When the two of them returned to Abel in the end, they did not hide anything and went hand in hand over the grounds towards the common room of the runners. Sam was there and Five whispered into his ear a tiny “thanks…” He really was the best friend she could have. Everybody asked a lot of questions but they only answered them by shrugging their shoulders and grinning constantly. This was not the day analysing their relationship. Five put her arm around Sara’s shoulders and finally felt easy and calm.


	7. Fulfilment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to consider much more relevant aspects than one freshly enamoured couple…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like Janine a lot!

The next day, Five saw Janine, Sam and Sara standing outside the comm’s shack and discussing an upcoming mission. She heard the last sentence from Janine: “So, we’ll have to check this cottage. Better go there this afternoon. I’ll send you out with Simon.”

“No, better send her out with me!” Five joined the circle.

“Sorry Five, you’ve been already on a run this morning. You have to be rested and concentrated. I’m not risking anything.” said Janine decidedly.

Five put her arm round Sara’s shoulders and didn’t give in. “You know very well, that I’ve enough strength to run at least 10 or 20 kilometres more. The run this morning was not very challenging. On the training pitch, I’m doing usually a lot more. And one thing I tell you once for all: I’m never ever again letting this woman go anywhere where I can’t protect her…”

Janine seemed impressed for a tiny instant.

Sam murmured: “That sounded extremely resolute to me. Um, I think there’s no chance to keep her inside, Janine…”

Sara just giggled a little bit: “You know we are the best runner’s team ever…!”

Janine regained her strictness: “Just don’t think I can guarantee you two this combination each time. I have to consider much more relevant aspects than one freshly enamoured couple…” And with that she left the three alone.

“Hey Five, I never knew you were so determined… And protective... And yes, being so, um, proactive… Impressive. Is that really our quiet and cool runner Five? You show us a very new side of yourself….” Sam jested.

“I just try not to lose her again, Sam, that’s all.” It sounded a lot more severe than intended. And the matter was decided.

 

Two days later, they had a free afternoon to spent together. Five had arranged everything for this special moment: The other girls from their cabin had promised to be out till late and Sam would call them only in case of an emergency. She pulled Sara inside. A soft melody filled the room.

“Music?! How did you manage that?” Sara asked amazed.

“I kept a few batteries that I found incidentally for myself for a special occasion like this… And Jack lent me a real old fashioned CD-player! And it has a slot for USB and for SD cards… I had the USB Stick with my favourite songs with me when I came from Mullins. Kept it save since the world turned.”

“You really thought of everything…” Sara walked a step nearer, then stopped again, she really seemed a bit nervous and unsure how to behave…

“Speaking of which: Here, take that!” Five gave her a glass of some interesting looking drink.

“What’s it?” she said nosing at the glass.

“Try it!”

It was just a mixture of two juices with a very little shot of vodka. But these days, this was a very rare luxury. It wouldn’t take much longer until the last juices they had found would run out or go bad.

The two of them clinked their glasses. After that, Five again pushed Sara softly to the wooden wall and they kissed and these were the warmest, softest and most wonderful tender lips Five ever had kissed in her life. Sara obviously really seemed to like being dominated a little bit by her, Five noticed now as she thought over other such circumstances in the last past days. The same runner Eight who always was so strong and normally needed no one to protect her or lead her, was now enjoying it to be able to let herself fall and give off control to somebody else. Somebody she trusted obviously. Five was extremely pleased that she could be the person to offer her this feeling. So, she slowly guided her to the bed.

 


End file.
